Goodbyes Are Only For Those You'll Miss
by Sora Kohaku
Summary: Will and Jack have a lot to say, but not a lot of time to say it in. During AWE. AWE SPOILERS. Willabeth, kinda. Jack and Will friendship.


**Sora Kohaku: ...Went and watched AWE this is the result.**

**Summary: Jack and Will have a lot to say, but not a lot of time to say it in.**

**Disclaimer: I had to see the movie in theaters...do you think if I owned it I would go see it in theaters?**

"What is it you wanted to say to me? And, do make it quick, Elizabeth is waiting for me on shore." Jack Sparrow turned on his heel from were he was leaning on the edge of the ship watching the waters, to support himself with his elbows again, but this time facing Will.

"I'll make this short, so you can get back to cavorting with your bonnie lass." And, then he didn't say anything else, just picked himself off the edge and waltzed towards the ships cabin. Will called after him, "If this is your idea of a goodbye it's a bad one."

Jack paused, and peered over his shoulder in such a way that Will knew he was going to start one of his inane ramblings.

"Captain William of the Flying Dutchman, in order to give a bad goodbye that would imply that there is a good goodbye. And, seeing as goodbyes are usually reserved for those you've had good times with I would have to say this situation is not suited for a goodbye and certainly not a good goodbye. So, good day to you Captain."

He made to walk off again, but this time Will appeared before him. "That's a dead useful trick, you can do it, too?"

"Yes—stop trying to distract me."

"Distract you from what? I'm allowing you to go back to little bird, so what is it I'm distracting you from?"

"The conversation at hand, Captain Jack Sparrow." Will enunciated each part of the man's title with frustration in his voice.

"Now, don't you start!" He placed a hand in front of Jack's face. "If you are going to say goodbye you are going to do so properly. You took the time out of your day to pull me away, so it must be somewhat important in that strange thing you call your mind."

At this Will grimaced, he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Jack saw visions of himself giving himself advice. He wasn't far off. One particular hallucination had told Jack that he had to say something to Will before he left. After all he may have saved his life, but soon for Will, anyways, Elizabeth would be gone and Will would live with the knowledge that he could have died and only been with out her for a few decades or lived and been without her for eternity.

"I don't like that you took my ticket to immortality. But, then, again unlike you Mr. Turner I wouldn't been able to be celibate for ten years at a time."

"That's not what you were thinking of when you took my hand and stabbed the heart. I saw your face."

"I just didn't think he had it in him to kill you."

"You lie Jack! And, you're avoiding the truth! You knew what he was capable of."

"No, I didn't" Jack was quick to protest. "All the other times I sent you to him he didn't kill you."

"Ah, hah!"

Jack looked at him queerly.

"Ah, hah what?"

"You sent me all those times into potential danger with the knowledge that I would be safe! In other words you wouldn't have if you thought differently!"

"You're not making any sense boy. So, you saying, that time when I offered you to Barbossa you weren't in any danger? Or, with the man-eating god-releasing cannibals? Or, when I first sent you to Davy's ship you weren't? Or how about--"

"Enough Jack! I get your point. You don't care about me..." Jack nodded in agreement. "Except for when you do." Jack continued to nod, then quickly realizing his mistake shook his wildly in disagreement.

"Jack." Will's face soften. "There is no faking that face, and there would be no reason to."

"What if I wanted to get in your good graces later?"

"I certainly don't think you would tell me your plans. That doesn't make you any less a pirate. Or, more accurately, any less Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack looked a bit touched, or he could have been about to sneeze.

Will shook his head in exasperation. "I won't miss you Jack. Not at first. But, I'm guessing ten years is enough time to start missing even you."

He pulled Jack into a very unmanly one armed hug in which Jack stiffened into before letting go, and then about to jump overboard looked behind him.

"This will probably be last you'll ever see of Captain Will Turner. Goodbye Jack." With that he plunged into the water towards the island that the love of his life was on, turning his back on the adventure of his life.

"Goodbye, boy o'. I'll miss ya."

Will didn't hear him, but he knew it was said.

In the background one pirate turned to another, and said, "I've got to say boy-Turner has gotten quite good at Jack-speek."

"But, wouldn't it be more along the lines of Jack-manner? Considering he even acts like him sometimes."

"You might be right, you're probably right."

END

**I might write another AWE fanfiction if I feel the inspiration come upon me again. We'll see!**


End file.
